clubpenguinsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Those Sneaky Puffles
Those Sneaky Puffles 'is the fifth episode of Survivor: Secrets of the Forest. The episode title was said by Danny Gluck, commenting on the fact that Lucifurry and John Cody were aligned with each other at the previous vote when they tried to take out Zakriah. Challenges '''Immunity Challenge: 'Pizzatron 5000'' Contestants will compete in the secret candy pizza mode of the Pizzatron 500, attempting to make pizzas for as long as they can to accumulate points. After three poorly made pizzas, they will be out. The person who lasts the longest, scoring the most points, will win. '''Winner: Amanda Episode Night Ten'''' Fuczak Tribe The final five all return into camp, setting their torches against the shelter and all sitting down, as the camera focuses on Danny Gluck, taking in the fairly close vote. Danny Gluck: 'Gg. ''(The camera cuts to the shelter, as John Cody looks around, visibly upset to see his ally go, Zakriah looks over at him, shaking his head before smirking.) (Amanda, seeing this, heads over to the shelter to sit with John Cody, not wanting him to feel left out, given that the two of them grew close on the swapped Bocadilo tribe. As the two just sit in the shelter, Louise glances to her bag where her idol is, but ignores it as the others all start walking over.) Day Eleven Immunity Challenge The camera fades in to the next morning at the challenge, with the camera focused on Jeff. 'Probst: '''Come on in guys! ''(The final five all walk in, taking their place on their tribe mat.) 'Probst: '''Alright, let's get to today's immunity challenge. You'll all be competing on the candy mode in the Pizzatron 3000, activated by pulling the red lever on the front of it. Whoever can score the highest points by making pizzas for the longest without hitting three errors will win individual immunity and be guaranteed a spot in the final four. We'll draw for spots and get started. ''(Everyone makes their way over to their pizza machines, awaiting Jeff's call.) '''Probst: '''Survivors ready? GO! '''Challenge Summary: * John Cody, not having hands, struggles immensely with the challenge, trying his hardest to make the pizzas but simply can't due to his physical limitations, causing him to get upset despite persevering. * Despite being fully abled, Zakriah fumbles around constantly, spilling over all his sauces and making a mess of the whole kitchen, barely scoring anything before being out of the challenge. * Danny Gluck puts up more of a fight, making a large amount of pizzas, but eventually is overwhelmed by the increasing speed needed, dropping out of the challenge. * With just Isaac and Amanda left, the two battle head to head in a battle of Italian culinary creation, making pizza after pizza and sending them down the conveyor belt, before finally Isaac is unable to make one in time, causing him to be out of the challenge. 'Probst: '''AMANDA WINS INDIVIDUAL IMMUNITY! '''Zakriah: '''Queen. '''Danny Gluck: '''Gg Amanda. '''Amanda: '''Lit, thank you! ''(Amanda walks over, getting the necklace put around her by Jeff.) 'Probst: '''With this around your neck you're guaranteed a spot in the final four. As for the rest of you, someone will be going home at tonight's tribal council. Grab your stuff, head on out, goodnight. ''(Everyone begins walking out of the challenge, as the camera focuses on John Cody who emotionally walks out of the challenge area, with Amanda looking at him sympathetically.) Following Amanda's confessional, the camera fades out. Fuczak Tribe The camera fades back in, now at the Fuczak camp, where everyone is returning after the challenge. As they all get back, John Cody goes off on his own to the water well, leaving the other four by the shelter. 'Danny Gluck: '''Amanda's a savage, I love it. '''Amanda: '''Love you Danny! '''Isaac: '''Guys, please kill the puffle. '''Zakriah: '''Yeah, it voted for me. '''Danny Gluck: '''Agreed. ''(Danny Gluck looks around the group somewhat nervously, but is glad to be included in the plan.) (The camera focuses on Isaac who pompously grins, glad to have gotten his way.) (There is a brief timeskip to later in the afternoon, with just Zakriah and Amanda sitting by the the fire. Amanda, making sure no one is around, pulls out her idol, pausing to think.) 'Amanda: '''Zak. ''(Zakriah looks over, seeing her idol.) 'Zakriah: '''You're just giving it to me? '''Amanda: '''No, but maybe I'll use it on you this round. '''Zakriah: '''Amanda, only the puffle is voting for me. '''Amanda: '''Well, yeah. '''Zakriah: '''Go ahead if you wanna play it, it's your last chance. '''Amanda: '''True... poor John Cody. ''(Zakriah sits back, looking up at the clouds, smirking.) Following Zakriah's confessional. Amanda still continues to think about who she should play the idol on and who she should vote. She looks to the tribe shelter, where John Cody is returning from the well, then over to the beach where Isaac is lying down, doing nothing.) (Amanda makes her way over to the shelter to sit with John Cody, with the two lying down where no one can see them talking.) 'Amanda: '''I'm voting Isaac. ''(Somewhat surprised, John Cody nods, before confusedly glancing over at Zakriah, prefrerring him to go. Before Amanda can say anything, the others walk back into camp, so they quickly disband their talk. They all begin packing up their belongings as the sun sets in the background, getting ready to head off to tribal council. As they begin the walk out of camp, the camera pans over to Isaac who confidently walks along.) As they continue to walk out, the camera fades to black. Night Eleven Tribal Council The camera fades back in as everyone walks into tribal, taking their places on the seats. 'Probst: '''It is time to vote, Danny Gluck, you're up. ''(Danny Gluck gets up, heading over to the voting booth, casting a vote which isn't shown, before sighing and placing it in the urn. Following this, Zakriah walks up, with his vote also not seen, as he holds it up to the camera.) (Zakriah places his vote in the urn, with Isaac walking up next, casting his vote for John Cody in bold letters, before smirking and placing it in the urn. Amanda heads up next, casting a vote for Isaac, holding it up.) (Amanda places her vote in the urn, before heading back to sit down. Finally, John Cody walks up, nervously approaching the booth. He pauses, unsure of who he's meant to vote, before emotionally sighing. After a short while, he casts a vote which isn't seen, placing it in the urn.) 'Probst: '''I'll go tally the votes. ''(There is a brief timeskip as Jeff goes to get the voting urn, returning with it in hand.) 'Probst: '''If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so... ''(The camera focuses in on Amanda as she looks over to Zakriah who remains confident, then over to John Cody who is scared and trembling. She reaches into her bag, before standing up.) 'Amanda: '''I'm using it... ''(Everyone looks over to Amanda in anticipation.) . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 'Amanda: '''On Zak. '''Zakriah: '''Flop ass. ''(Amanda takes the idol up to Jeff, as John Cody begins to tear up, crestfallen, while Danny Gluck turns to Zakriah to whisper to him.) 'Danny Gluck: '''I voted the puffle, so... '''Zakriah: '''I know. ''(Amanda returns to sit, before everyone focuses on Jeff.) 'Probst: '''This is a hidden immunity idol, any votes cast for Zakriah will not count. First vote... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ZAKRIAH, does not count. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . JOHN CODY. (1-0) . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . JOHN CODY. (2-0) . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ISAAC. (2-1) ''(Isaac looks over at Amanda and John Cody, no longer smirking confidently.) 'Probst: '''That's two votes John Cody, one vote Isaac, one vote left... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Fifth person voted out and the fourth member of the jury... John Cody. That's three, that's enough, you need to bring me your torch. ''(John Cody nods, before walking over to grab his torch. As he starts walking out, he stops to hug Amanda, before placing his torch in front of Jeff.) 'Probst: '''John Cody, your tribe has spoken. ''(Jeff snuffs his torch, before John Cody makes his way out of tribal.) '''Probst: '''With that, the final puffle has been voted out of the game, leaving you four new players to battle it out. Over the coming days you'll compete in your final immunity challenge, before one of you is crowned the Sole Survivor. Grab your stuff, head on back to camp, goodnight. The final four all pick up their belongings, heading out, as the camera fades to black and the credits roll.